Your essence burned into my skin
by rendon
Summary: Orochimaru has captured and experimented on two average boys. Those boys had admired two people from Orochimaru's world: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Their essence is melded into their flesh and with it comes a wish twisted but fufilled. *Promised remake of Clash of youth story. OC x Sauke and Oc X Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello my lovely readers. Do you remember when I said I would rewrite that old Naruto story about two ocs being linked to Sasuke and Hinata? Well I finally decided to do it!. I feel like after reviewing what was wrong or what I did not like from the old story I will write it a anew!

:D. I'll do my best to make the characters and events better then they were! There will be some OCCness for Hinata potentially, along with Sasuke so keep that in mind.

A fifth teen year old boy felt long sharp metal prod into his delicate veins causing him to gasp for breath in pain. He started to shake from the second that red liquid poured from tubes into his flesh.

"How dose it feel?" a eerie voice that reeked with intrigue broke through the boy's ears that stopped his howling.

"W-why? why would you do this?!" the boy managed to let out in wincing stutters. He was in a pod that was shut tightly. The container was hooked to a machine that had a swirling design that the red liquid pumped through to the boy.

"It's so hot!" the boy yelled feeling like his skin was melting from the heat. "I did it because you both humored me" a tall snake like man said looking intently to the side.

Another boy was leaned against a wall drooling motionless with long dark brown hair.

The two boys were inside a dark barely illuminated cave like those snakes hide in.

The boy's brown skin was slicked with sweat he felt warm tears slide down his cheeks...five hours ago he never would have imagined this could happen to him and his friend.

"David...are you dead?" he let out in a strained whisper.

The snake eyed male tilted his head in amusement "He is in a daze right now. After all we did pump him full of the blood of a beautiful kunoichi...ssss...right Kabuto?"

A white haired older teen pushed his glasses up. "Yes. It went by splendid...right now he is just overloaded by the pain and his body processing new blood...the blood of Hinata Hyuga"

The ebony boy went wide eyed at him saying that...earlier before being captured the boy and his friend were at a simple bookstore that carried their absolute favorite manga...Naruto.

So many times the two had conversation about favorite characters and two names always came up...Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. The boys could relate to the loneliness of those characters their pain.

The last thing he rememberd before being taken was leaving that bookstore with his friend the last thing each other said rain through his mind "I wish to be like the character I admire!" something so innocent was now being twisted.

"Isn't it grand? You wanted to be apart of Sasuke Uchiha and now you will be! His blood pumping into you will link you to him...a old jutsu my Lord Orochimaru created"

"How...are...you here in this world?" Orochimaru walked over to the pod the boy was in smirking

"We are here because fate has a sense of humor...I was bored with the world I was in...so I played around with teleportation jutsu...I want everything...more then just what my world has boy!" The snake let out a cackle.

"Lord Orochimaru! There are intruders!" "What?! Damn!"

"It seems to be Kakashi and his brats!"

"Funny they came right when I did this...they spoiled my fun!"

A loud boom was heard coming from a distance

"What was your name boy?"

"Tim"

"I'll see you a little later then..." Orochimaru was like a king of snakes the boy could feel his fangs piercing his neck.

Tim opened his eyes wide realizing it was a illusion seeing the man walk off with his assistent.

"Why..."

Fate had a fucked up sense of making your wish come true...


	2. World shattering pain

Seeing that their tormentor's had left Tim felt the metal in his skin lift out the pain stopped and he was left with incredible soreness. Was Orochimaru really right about Kakashi being there? He had no time to wonder as he saw this was his chance to escape with his friend.

"David!" Tim cried his friend's name as he broke the pod glass shaking he steadied himself slinging his friend across the shoulder. Tim's chubby frame felt like it was sliming then becoming fat again the sensation almost making him puke.

Walking in the dimly lit cave he stopped having to lay David down as he was feeling woozy. David suddenly felt himself wake "Where are we?"

"I don't know man...but Orochimaru experimented on us..." "How are comic characters here?!"

"Listen I don't know but we gotta get outta he-" "OH FUCK!" David screamed holding his head his hazel eyes turning pale lavender with slight veins bulging.

"Are you okay?!"Tim saw blood trickle down the veins bulging around his friend's eyes.

"It hurts!" David was on his knees he wanted to make the deafening pain stop he started to smash himself against the floor of the cave.

"No! No!" a close voice could be heard that Kakashi followed along with his group "Pakkun are we closing in on the duplicate scents?".

The small ninja hound sniffed the air "Yes! The scents smell exactly like Sasuke's and Hinata's so its hard to know which is which the closer we get!"

Sasuke had his sharingan on "Another Uchiha..." Pakkun reported smeling duplicate smells of a Uchiha and Hyuga just like Sasuke and Hinata the later of which was at their home used as a hideout.

"Who else did that snake bastard capture?" Naruto spoke in spite of the snake like man.

They came upon the scene of two boys the source of the scents one smashing his head into the blood stained ground. "Who are you two?"

"Orochimaru experimented on us! Please! You gotta help him!" Kakashi took out a sealing talismen smacking it on the boy's neck. The only Hyuga there Neji looked freaked out at the boy's eyes...just like his. The boy was then knocked out and Naruto made a clone to carry him.

"It'll be okay! I know that fucker Orochimaru is a inhuman freak! We'll get you out of here I promise!"

Tim could hardly register that these were the real deal. Sasuke stood right before him looking him in the eyes "How are you Uchiha?" Tim did not know how to answer "Huh?" Sasuke gritted his teeth "I said how do you have the same scent as-"

"Sasuke calm down! Not now!" Kakashi spoke as they leapt through tunnels in the cave "Why nice of you to greet us!" a voice dripping with mirth spoke.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto created a clone that made a odama rasengan smashing into the snake ripping his arm off.

Tim could barely believe his eyes seeing the technique in action.

"Ssss seems your still angry that your friend is my property!"

"Sasuke is my friend not your property because you gave him that mark!" Naruto dodged Orochimaru swinging a blade coated in saliva out his mouth before he punched the sanin in the mouth. Orochimaru tumbled away before he shed his skin standing behind Naruto.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi went to stab the enemy with a lightning covered hand. Orochimaru jumped in the air kicking both teacher and student with his feet.

Sasuke slashed with his blade meeting Orochimaru in steel on steel combat "Trying to kill me again boy?"

"Like I said before we were worped here...I have nothing more to learn from you!" Sasuke created kunai laced with chidori that exploded.

Kabuto defended his master "Kabuto lets go back in..."

"What about the experiments?" "No matter...lets give Kakashi them as gifts!" Naruto got up starting in a run to the snake eyed man "Naruto don't lets retreat for now! It's about to be day time!"

Tim felt himself be picked up by Naruto "Sorry if that was a little scary"

"Where are we"

"Inside a tower"

"What?" Tim exclaimed as light flashed before a cave exit then he saw behind hiim a large tower in his town.

"But where did that come from?"

"..."

Tim then felt himself pass out.


	3. Meeting of the worlds

"It's been about a week since they were with Orochimaru" Tim could hear Kakashi say through muffled noises.

"Yeah...sensei their bodies have the same conditioning as a shinobi...even above average I would say"

A feminine voice spoke each word matter of factly.

"Oh my head..." Tim knew the voice that said that belonged to David. Tim fully opened his eyes to feel the sun hit them.

"Are you okay?" a pink haired girl sat down on the bed Tim was in "I'm fine..." Tim felt a chill at recalling what he went through. He looked down to see bandages around his arms where the metal had been inserted.

David had a sour laugh "Look at yourself buddy...it's quite a surprise..."

Tim saw his beer belly was now toned up he looked at the reflection in a nearby miror seeing his brown eyes were now black. He still retained his low cute hair.

David on the other hand had pale lavender eyes, his skin was creamy white and his hair with assistence from Sakura was now long to his shoulders and messy.

"I am assuming you two can stand now yes?" Kakashi said with a lazy tone. The two boys stood with ease. "Now...come with me" They saw the house they were in was in good shape but somewhat messy cups of ramen in the hallway along with naughty books. They were led in a basement in a small room with a table and sat down. "You can leave now Sakura" "Yes"

She walked to the opposite side of the basement with who appeared to be Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata.

"Dose he really have to do this?" grimaced Naruto in a whisper.

"Shut up dobe...we have to get information"

Kakashi poured orange juice for them both and their bodies welcomed the nourishment. "A wonderful thing food is...even in this strange world we thankfully share similar foods and drinks in our world"

Kakashi smiled "Yeah! Food is great!" "Yeah Yeah fat boy!" David laughed "You can't call me that anymore!"

Kakashi snickered "Yes..." they both looked at him with worry as he tightened the gloves around his wrist...he was the only one wearing his ninja outfit from the manga as the others wore clothes you would see on teens.

"What are your names?"

"Tim Hogan"

"David Wayne"

"Good...who is your kage?" "Huh?"

The next second they felt their jaws busted by a sharp jab.

"Who is your jonin?" "We don't know!"

Another sickening thud.

"What village are you in?"

"We don't have one!" They were backfisted in the mouth.

"...ugh..." Tim could barely see as blood blocked his view.

"I see..."

Kakashi did hand signs electricity forming around his hand "Nooo!" they yelled but he stopped a inch away from their faces.

"You pass"

"Pass?" David asked wincing.

"I had to test you to see if you were spies from Orochimaru... I'm sorry I had to hit you..."

"So you know nothing about what Orochimaru is doing here? "No...he said he wanted everything...whatever that means"

"Pakkun stated your scents were like Sasuke and Hinata's why is that?"

David looked down in despair recounting his horrible ordeal

"He pumped us with their essence..."

Their blood I presume?" Kakashi had a grim face on knowing very well Orochimaru's madness

"Sakura..."

"Yes sir!" Sakura walked in healing the boys.

Sasuke came at Tim as soon as he got out the room "So your not a Uchiha after all?" "No..." Tim admied Sasuke's features...but felt hostile energy from him "Tch..." Sasuke then walked off.

"Don't worry about him..." Naruto spoke with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you I'm Naruto!" Naruto shook hands with Tim and smiled through teeth that had noodles between them "Naruto brush your teeth!" Sakura hit Naruto upside the head making Kakashi laugh.

David stared at Hinata drinking in her beauty she looked a little confused as to why he had hyuga eyes "So...you have my blood..." she said somberly...the boy must have endured a lot to be so speechless...but David shook her hand soon after falling over from shyness.

"Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" Nej looked oberservantly at David...

This sure was a meeting of the worlds


End file.
